Archangelic
by silverangelfeather
Summary: Siblings Kobe and Mabel thought they were ordinary. They had an apple pie life, even full rides through college. But then, they encountered a demon, Kobe discovered that he had seemingly immeasurable power, and Mabel uncovered her own psychic, witchy abilities. Fortunately, the Winchesters could help them to find their way. Right? —Now publishing only on Wattpad—
1. Discovery

Kobe yawned, closing his book. With only two more weeks left until finals, he'd been staying up late almost every night to study. Physics. Chem. Engineering. Soon, he would be done with college and free to do whatever he wanted. Dad had always been the one to stress the importance of school, and it seemed as though he had been right.

Squirrels chattered outside his window, where warm Summer breezes blew past. Kobe was going to miss it here. The sprawling oaks. The Quads. The underground library. U of I had been his home for the last four years, and the time to say goodbye was fast approaching.

Kobe rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly, scratching at his tattoo. Or at least, what looked like a tattoo. He had had it as long as he could remember, and he had no idea what it meant. The shapes might have been letters, but they definitely weren't from the Latin alphabet.

Dakota whined at his feet, raising her burgundy head to look at him.

"Hey, sweetie. Yeah, I know you wanna go to bed. Just gimme a sec', alright?" Kobe mussed up the husky's fur and stood, stretching his muscles and popping his joints. Before he could get ready for bed, though, there came a frantic knocking at his door.

"Kobe? It's Mabel! Let me in!" His sister's voice was muffled by the distance.

"Mabel?" Kobe asked, hurrying from his room to the front door and pulling it open. "What are you doing here?" Dakota barked excitedly, running up and sniffing Mabel.

Mabel ignored them both, quickly turning around and locking the door. For several moments, all that could be heard was her labored, panicked breathing.

Hesitantly, Kobe asked, "Mabel? What's wrong?"

She laughed weakly. "What's wrong? Kobe, I don't even know what's wrong! I just--I was walking to my dorm, and I got this splitting headache, and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else! Or, at least I _felt_ like I was somewhere else. Some middle of nowhere crossroads. There were two people, talking, and one of them had these _red_ freaking eyes! A-and they were standing in, like, a pentagram!"

Kobe grabbed his sister's shoulders. "Mabel. Listen to me. You're fine. Everything's fine. Whatever you saw, there's no way it was real. It was probably just a dream."

Mabel shook her head. "No, it wasn't a dream! Nobody just starts randomly _dreaming_ when they're in the middle of _walking!_ "

Dakota whined, butting her head against Mabel's leg. Mabel worried her lip, looking at her brother with those shining hazel eyes of hers. "I don't know what it was, but I know it was real. I need to know what happened."

Kobe rubbed his eyes. "Fine. Alright. I mean, I'm not going for the red eyes, I'm sure they were probably contacts or something, but I am willing to believe that whatever you saw … might have actually happened. Do you know where it was?"

Mabel grinned. "Yeah! I saw a sign. You have to drive, though. I lost my license, remember?"

Kobe smiled in return. "Yeah, knucklehead, I remember. Speed limits are there for a reason, you know."

Mabel huffed as Kobe grabbed his keys. "Oh, the things I do for you," he sighed. "At least it's not a school night."

"Yeah, okay, I owe you one. But we gotta figure out what happened. Let's go."

They set out the door, Dakota bounding happily in front of them. Kobe unlocked the doors of his black '87 Buick Grand National, allowing the husky to hop onto the blankets in the back seat.

"Can't believe Mom and Dad let you get this thing," Mabel grumbled, but Kobe noticed that her eyes kept darting over it, admiring.

"I'll have you know that Lady's got a turbo, fuel injectors, dual fuel pumps, four-inch exhaust, and seven hundred and fifty horsepower." He started the engine, grinning as it roared to life. "Lady might not look like much on the outside, but appearances can be deceiving. This girl runs the 1320 in nine seconds."

"Jesus Christ! How much money have you spent on this car? College kids are supposed to be poor! And you _named_ it?! You're such an enginerd."

"My buddy Josef gets me everything I need real cheap, I have a decent job, and of course I named her! Let's not forget that you totaled your own before you really had the chance to."

"Shaddup."

"Make me."

Kobe put the Buick in reverse. Mabel pulled out a map and started making marks on it with a pen, speaking up every so often to give directions.

"Alright, turn right here. Wait, nevermind, next turn!"

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Kinda. I mean, all I saw was the road signs. But it felt kinda Kansas-y, you know?"

"It felt … Kansas-y." Kobe rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

"Hey, I have pretty good intuition. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Where's the next turn?"

"Left in … thirteen miles?"

Kobe sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Nine hours and many Red Bulls later, the siblings finally pulled to a stop beside the crossroads. The sun shone brightly in the sky.

"Woah," Mabel breathed. "I mean, it's just like what I saw. The pentagram. Those yellow flowers. And …" She knelt down in the middle of the crossroads, using her hands to dig into the gravel and pull up a small wooden box. Kobe came closer, curious, with Dakota at his heels.

"I saw him bury this. The one with normal eyes. Before red eyes showed up." Mabel carefully opened the box to reveal its contents.

"Is that a … _bone?_ " Kobe asked, disgusted. Mabel looked pale.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. And … some dirt. And this is a picture of the guy who buried it."

"Great. Well, I guess you wanna go find this guy now?"

Mabel nodded, looking back at her map. "The nearest town is Lebanon, maybe twenty minutes away."

"Alright. I guess we could ask around, see if anyone knows this guy."

Suddenly, Dakota began to growl. Kobe looked around, but there was nothing there. "What is it, girl?"

"Bro, your dog's weird," Mabel muttered.

Dakota whined, nosing something on the ground. It was some yellow powder, and upon closer inspection, Kobe realized it was sulfur. He raised his eyebrows.

"How'd this get here?"

"Does it matter? Let's go."

"Alright, whatever. Come on, Dakota."

They returned to the Buick and set off, leaving the crossroads behind. Soon after, they arrived in Lebanon. The town was rather small and quiet, so hopefully, it wouldn't take too long to find this guy.

They stood in front of a waitress from the local diner. "Oh, Sam? Yeah, he comes in here a lot. Real nice, sweet kinda guy. I hear he lives 'round the edge of town with his brother, up by the old power plant? Must have a house up there or somethin'."

So they had a name and a location. Mabel could hardly contain her excitement as they returned to the Buick. "Oh, God, I can't believe this is actually happening. This is crazy! I mean, it was like some vision or something, I don't know, but everything I saw actually happened!"

"Still not going for those red eyes though," Kobe said, sliding into the driver's seat. "Let's just find this 'Sam' and see what's going on."

The power plant was tall and ancient, sitting up on its hill. Kobe noticed tire tracks all over the gravel, so hopefully this was the right spot. It didn't really seem like the kind of place where someone would live.

He knocked on the door, which was oddly set into the ground. When there was no answer, he knocked louder. "Sam? Is there a Sam in here?!" After what seemed like forever, Kobe heard footsteps on the other side and the door swung partially open.

"Who's asking?" Sam said. One of his hands remained behind the door, hidden from view. He was a tall and formidable man, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Kobe decided that he did _not_ want to make him mad.

"I'm Kobe Redfox, this is my sister Mabel. Mabel?"

Mabel stepped forward. "Hi, yeah, I just wanted to ask you about a certain crossroads you may have been to?"

Sam immediately tensed, his posture changing slightly but in a way that definitely screamed 'aggressive'. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, and this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I had a vision yesterday, and you were in it, so I came here to check it out."

"A vision. What, exactly, did you see?"

"You. The crossroads. Some pentagram thingy. And a guy with these freaky red eyes."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Anything else?"

"No … what else happened?"

"Nothing."

"Please, I need to know."

"No. You really don't. Just pretend you never saw anything. Don't come back here." The swung the door shut, leaving the siblings in silence.

"Well, that went well," Kobe grumbled, turning to head back to the Buick. Dakota barked from the back seat, sticking her head out the window. "Let's just find somewhere to rest for a bit and head back to school in the morning."

Mabel sighed. "Yeah. Alright."

They ended up staying in the Blue Tulip Motel. There were water stains on the ceiling and the sheets were itchy, but Kobe wasn't willing to spend more money than he had to. After all, as Mabel said, he was a college kid and therefore had no money. They would only be staying for a few hours anyway, just to rest and regain energy.

Sometime around three p.m., Kobe woke to a scream and wild barking. He jolted up, immediately alert, to see a man with smoky black eyes fling Dakota into the nightstand and then hit Mabel over the head, knocking her out.

"Mabel!" he screamed, scrambling out of bed to tackle the intruder. They rolled to the floor, and Kobe grunted from the impact. The man, however, merely laughed and kicked Kobe away. The force of the blow threw him into the opposite wall, where he slid to the floor, stunned, and struggled to regain his breath.

"What _are_ you?" Kobe gasped, looking up at the black-eyed man who now stood over him, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then, he brought his heel down on Kobe's head, sending his world into darkness.

Kobe blinked, his eyes struggling to adjust. Groggily, he lifted his head and tried to look around. A fire was burning in a nearby trash can, providing a flickering source of light. High overhead, broken windows whistled from the wind. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to a chair. A gag prevented him from speaking or calling for help. His gaze fell on a figure slumped over nearby. He recognized the wavy chestnut hair as his sister's, and he immediately began to strain against the ropes in an attempt to get to her. Mabel raised her head weakly, meeting his blue-gray eyes. She was terrified, trying and failing to hide it.

 _It's gonna be okay_ , he thought. _We're gonna be okay_. Mabel's eyes widened before she nodded her head vigorously. Kobe was confused. What was she trying to say? Then, a look of intense concentration came over her face.

 _I … ear you … oughts._ The voice echoed in Kobe's mind, and he jumped in surprise.

 _What was that?!_

 _Me. Ma'el. Mabel … think … talk?_

Kobe's heart rate increased. Was his sister in his head? What was going on? Just then, the sound of a metal door slamming shut interrupted his thoughts.

"I hear you were in town looking for Sam Winchester." It was the man with black eyes. "You know, he killed a friend of mine. Lured him in, acted like he was just makin' your everyday demon deal … and then he stabbed him in the gut. I went out looking for Winchester. Saw you two walk up to his front door. I figured, you know what? KIlling a Winchester ain't that easy. But you know what would be great? If he finds you two, you know, ripped apart. Limb. From. Limb. And I'll make my time with it too. He'll _know_ that he's the reason you two are dead. And won't that be just dandy."

 _You talk too much_ , Kobe thought, glaring daggers at the man. At the same time, his mind was reeling. What was this guy talking about, demon deals? Then, he felt a strange calm wash over him. He locked eyes with Mabel.

 _Try … to help_. Kobe blinked gratefully for her support. He still had no idea how she was doing any of this, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I'm assuming this is your first time meeting one of my kind," the man drawled on. "So I'll take extra care to make sure you know what's goin' on. See, _I'm_ a demon. That's right. A demon. From Hell. And let me tell you, being alive is a real drag. You'll like it much better if you end up like me."

 _He really likes the sound of his own voice._ But then, whatever Mabel was doing was no longer enough to contain Kobe's fear as the so-called demon pulled out a wicked looking knife. It glinted dangerously in the firelight.

\--WARNING!!! POSSIBLE TRIGGER: MILD TORTURE--

He moved on Mabel first. The knife carved a long, thin, red line down her cheek, and she whimpered in pain. Kobe fought viciously against his restraints, putting every ounce of muscle he had into his efforts.

 _Mabel! MABEL!!!_

The next cut was deep, starting at her shoulder and trailing part of the way down her arm. This time, she screamed. The sound of her agony pierced Kobe's ears as tears formed in his eyes. He had to save his sister. He had to _stop this!_

\--END TRIGGER SCENE--

Anger and desperation filled every ounce of his being. It felt as though a blazing fire were growing inside of him, from deep inside his heart. It spread throughout his body, burning his veins yet rejuvenating him with its intensity. The demon looked up at him, sensing this sudden rise in power, and its eyes turned black.

"That's not possible," it growled, yet it was backing away at the same time. Kobe stood up, snapping his bonds with ease, and tore the gag out of his mouth. Mabel was watching him with wide eyes. This power in his body, wrapping around his soul, was incomprehensible in its strength. It responded to his every thought and movement, curling tendrils swirling through his being. It was beautiful, yet terrifying, hot, yet cool in appearance.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my sister," Kobe growled, stalking towards the demon. He could see its face now. It was deformed and hideous, twisted horns arching back from its head. Smoke poured from its eyes, and its teeth were deadly sharp. However, Kobe felt no fear; only a deadly calm as he reached forward and placed his hand against the demon's forehead. Power blasted through his arm and into the demon's body. It screamed as it was burned from the inside out, hellfire flickering from its eyes and mouth before it collapsed to the ground, dead.

Kobe fell back in shock. The power retreated back inside of him, coiling in his center. He exhaled sharply, looking at his sister. "I … What just happened?"

Mabel shook her head, just as amazed. Kobe glanced back down at the demon, then returned his attention to Mabel. He easily tore away her restraints, not even trying to untie them, and helped her remove the gag.

"Come on," Kobe urged her. He pulled her to her feet, looking at her injuries. Her cuts were still bleeding, and there was a nasty welt on her head. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

Still unable to understand anything that had just happened, Kobe helped his sister out of whatever abandoned building they were in. There was a car parked outside, which Kobe managed to hotwire. Thankfully, he was quickly able to find Lebanon's hospital and get Mabel the help she needed.

As she lay in the hospital bed, arm and head bandaged, she looked up at Kobe. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, no," Kobe said, shaking his head. "You had no way of knowing this would happen. I mean, demons? Hell? It's insane. And whatever's going on with us … I don't even know. But all that matters is that you're okay. Alright? Nothing else."

Mabel grinned weakly. She looked pale from blood loss, and Kobe's heart clenched at the sight. "You should head back to the motel. See if Dakota's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't think we'll be seeing anymore … _demons_ today. Go on."

Kobe nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back soon."

He closed the door quietly behind him and leaned back against it, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

"Hey," a voice said, sounding vaguely familiar. Kobe opened his eyes to see Sam standing awkwardly in front of him. How someone over six feet tall could look awkward was a mystery to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kobe asked coldly. This man was the reason the demon had gone after them.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight, and then I thought maybe a demon would come after you and your sister. Looks like I was right."

"What were you really doing at that crossroads?"

Sam looked ashamed. "Honestly? Looking for my brother, Dean. He's … not himself. I'm trying to bring him home."

Kobe immediately softened at that, finding himself able to relate. "I … hope you find him. Just try not to get anyone else hurt in the process. But … how did you find us, or even know what happened?"

"You looked pretty tired earlier. I thought you might've checked into the motel, so I went there and found your room torn apart. Your dog's in my car, by the way."

Kobe nodded, grateful. "Thanks … so, uh, what do you know about this … demon stuff?"

"A lot. If you want, I could tell you more."

"Yeah. I've got a lot of questions."

"And I'd be happy to answer them. My place … it's sort of a bunker, underneath the power plant. Filled with books and weapons. Anything and everything you need to know about the supernatural will be in there."

"Sounds good. There are just a few things I need to pick up from the motel. And my car."

Sam grinned. "I noticed that earlier. Dean would probably love that car."

"Oh yeah? Well, when you find him, he and I will have to have a discussion about that. In the meantime, let's move Mabel outta here."

After explaining the situation to his sister, Kobe guided Mabel out of the building and into the Sam's sleek black Impala. Dakota greeted them happily from the back seat, looking healthy as ever, and Kobe happily scruffed her red-brown fur. Sam started up the engine, and soon they were on their way.


	2. Embers

**Thank you for your review last chapter, wolfimus prime. You know what? You're awesome. I hope everyone likes reading this story as much as I like writing it.**

When Sam opened the door of the bunker, Dakota immediately darted through, her paws pounding down two flights of stairs. Smiling, Kobe followed. After descending the first staircase, another door opened up onto a balcony.

"Holy …"

"Woah," Mabel breathed, brushing past his shoulder. "This place is huge!"

Kobe walked down to the floor below, taking in the controls, the map table, the architecture. He raised his eyes to the next room, which opened directly from the first and was raised to be one step higher. It was filled with warm, homely light, furnished with sturdy tables, chairs, and a multitude of bookshelves. At the far end, an alcove in the wall sheltered an enormous brass telescope. Everything held its own sort of vintage grandeur, from the designs on the lampshades to the bricks in the walls.

Dakota was already darting through the halls branching off from the map room, tail wagging as she ducked in and out of doorways. Mabel smiled at Kobe, eyes alight with excitement.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big place," Sam said, appearing on the balcony. "I think there are some maps in the library. Why don't you guys take your time and explore, and I'll see if I can scrounge up something to eat? The hallways are filled with rooms. Pick whichever ones you want."

Kobe's stomach growled at the thought of food. "Sounds good. Uh, do you happen to have anything a dog could eat?"

"Uh, hot dogs, maybe?"

Kobe nodded, then turned to one of the hallways. It was filled with rooms on either side. Mabel had gone into the library to look for a map, so Kobe was alone as he walked. Each bedroom appeared to be the same. The doorway to one room was cracked open. When he peered inside, he saw the walls decorated with firearms. A stack of records lay neatly on a desk. An old slice of pie sat nearby. Something about the room felt hollow. Empty. Like something was missing. Maybe this was Dean's room? Suddenly feeling like he was invading someone's privacy, Kobe backed out of the room and shut the door.

In the end, Kobe decided on the bedroom farthest down the hall. He wasn't going to be staying here long, just for the weekend, so he didn't devote much thought to the choice. Following a sharp whistle from Kobe, Dakota came charging into the room, where she promptly plopped down onto the bed as if she owned the place.

"Hey, there, girl," Kobe said, grinning as he scratched her ears. "I bet you're pretty hungry, aren't you? Come on, Sam said he had some hot dogs."

The two eventually found their way into the kitchen, where Sam was rifling through the fridge.

"So, uh, ixnay on the hot dogs. But I have got some lunch meat. Ham and turkey fine?" Sam asked, looking up as Kobe entered.

"Yeah, that'll work. Dakota'll eat anything."

Sam nodded and grabbed a bowl, shredding some of the lunch meat to put inside. As soon as the bowl touched the floor, Dakota was on it, happily scarfing down the food. Sam filled another bowl with water and placed it nearby.

"Alright, so I've got some leftover pizza and alfredo if you want. Uh, some rice, too. I'm not sure if that fruit's edible anymore."

"I'm gonna play it safe and go for the pizza."

"Good idea."

Kobe called Mabel into the kitchen, and soon enough, the three of them were sitting down and enjoying some Hawaiian style pizza.

"So," Sam said. "How'd you two get away from that demon?"

Kobe and Mabel exchanged a glance. Mabel grinned. Kobe frowned in response. He could still feel the light inside of his chest, warm and constant. It kept shifting, as though it were still adjusting to a new environment.

"Well … it's gonna sound weird. But I'm assuming you're used to that kinda stuff."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Okay. So, I was mad at the demon. It was hurting Mabel." Kobe looked at his sister's bandages, pursing his lips. "And all of a sudden, I had this power come over me. I broke right out of my bonds. Stood up. Reached out, like this--and it sort of just … burned up, I guess. It was crazy."

Sam let out a deep sigh. "Okay. So, I know what happened."

"Really? What?"

He swallowed. "You're … an angel."

Kobe furrowed his eyebrows. "Like … an angel, angel?"

"Yeah. Exactly like an angel, angel. What you did … you smote … smited … killed the demon. Using grace. That's what that power's called. You can still feel it now, can't you?"

Kobe nodded reluctantly. "So then angels are real too. Angels and demons. Heaven and Hell?"

"Yeah …"

"... What about Mabel?"

"What about her?"

Mabel suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Am … I an angel too? I mean, I didn't smite any demons, but I did _something._ "

"She could hear my thoughts," Kobe supplied. "And talk to me. With her mind."

"Okay, so she's psychic. It's rare, but not unheard of," Sam said, not seeming too perturbed. "I'm confused, though."

"By what?" Kobe asked.

"If you're an angel, and you have your grace, then why don't you know about angels? Don't you have memories?"

Kobe shook his head, worried. "Should I? I mean, I've always been human, as far as I know … except …"

"Except what?"

"I guess I have this weird tattoo on my shoulder? I've had it since forever."

Kobe lifted up his sleeve, displaying the odd black lettering. Sam's eyes widened with interest. "Woah," Kobe said. "… I think I can read it? I was never able to before, but I think it says … Karael?"

"Huh. It's Enochian. That's … the language of the angels. Karael … that sounds like an angel name. It's probably your angel name."

"Bro …" Mabel murmured. "What does this mean?"

"I'm … not sure I really wanna think about it. I mean, if I'm an angel and I've lost my memories, then how do I have a family? How did I grow up, as a human?"

"Good question. I've seen this before, but the angel didn't have her grace. She was fully human. You, on the other hand, have had your grace the whole time--just dormant."

Sam seemed genuinely intrigued by this whole situation, and Kobe had the feeling that he wouldn't stop until he found out exactly what was going on. At the same time, Kobe felt like his whole world had been flipped upside down. Was Mabel really even his sister? He shared a worried glance with her. Sam seemed to notice this and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "'Family don't end with blood'. I learned that a long time ago, from someone who loved me like his own son. No matter what, you two are still brother and sister. Don't forget that."

Kobe nodded, reassured by Sam's words. He'd obviously been through a lot, and he knew what he was talking about.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the library. Sam was on his feet immediately, gun at the ready before Kobe even had time to blink. Dakota tilted her head, seemingly unperturbed. Kobe and Mabel stood up cautiously, staying behind Sam as he moved silently out of the room. Upon seeing whatever was in the library, Sam relaxed somewhat.

"Cas? What are you doing here, what's wrong?"

"My apologies, Sam. I lost my balance for a moment there … Who are they?"

Kobe had followed Sam into the library to see what was going on. The stranger, "Cas", was leaning slightly against a chair. His black hair looked disheveled, as though he had fallen, and he was wearing a tan overcoat. What really caught Kobe's attention, however, was the light shining behind the man's astonishingly blue eyes. It reminded him of the energy swirling around his own heart, pulsing with each beat. Focusing harder, Kobe gasped as he saw the outline of huge black wings appear behind the man--no, _angel_. Only … these wings were damaged. They looked skeletal in appearance, glowing orange in places as though they were burning. Most of the feathers were either bent or torn out. Kobe wondered what could have caused something like that to happen.

"Uh, Castiel, this is Mabel, she's a psychic, and … Kobe. He's an--"

"Angel," Castiel said, eyes wide. He stepped forward, swaying slightly before regaining his balance. "I don't recognize you. What is your true name?"

Kobe inhaled sharply as the angel came closer. He could sense Castiel's grace, however weak, buzzing in the air around him. "Uh, Karael, I guess?" He looked at Sam for confirmation, who just nodded.

"Karael … I have never heard that name before. That's impossible. Who are you, really?"

"I don't know! I just found out I was an angel a few minutes ago!"

"Sam, is this true?" Cas asked, focusing his intense gaze on the moose standing nearby.

"He's not lying. Look at his arm, his name is tattooed there."

Kobe lifted up his sleeve again, showing the Enochian lettering to the angel.

"This mark … it was meant to suppress his grace," Castiel murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked into Kobe's eyes. "You are not one of my Father's creations. You're young … twenty-two? There's something familiar about your grace. I can't quite place it. I believe you may be the child of an angel."

"You mean he's a Nephilim?" Sam asked.

"No, not quite. Something more. His wings have yet to grow, but I believe both of his parents are angelic." Castiel groaned in frustration. "If I had more power, I would be able to tell more."

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, Cas. You're still recovering."

"No, Sam, I'm not. As long as I have this foreign grace inside of me, I will never get better. With each passing day, I grow weaker, and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"I don't believe that."

"You should."

Sam glared at Cas, who returned the look in favor. Kobe coughed, breaking into the tense silence. "Cas, maybe you could teach me more about my powers."

Cas broke away from Sam's gaze, refocusing on Kobe. "Yes, that would be best. Sam?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I wanna talk to Mabel for a little bit anyway."

Castiel followed Kobe to his room, where they could have some semblance of privacy. Kobe sat on his bed, anxious to get started. Dakota curled up next to him, laying her head on his lap.

"So …" Castiel began, seemingly struggling to think of a way to start. "I'm sorry. I've never had to teach anyone how to use their grace."

"That's fine. Maybe you could show me, and sort of explain it as you do it?"

"I would, but with my grace as drained as it is at the moment, I'm afraid that would be wasteful. I'll just have to do my best with words." He paused again. "Try to manipulate it a little. Push it out into your hands."

Kobe concentrated on the grace swirling in his heart. He imagined it spreading out into his arms, snaking around them, pouring into his hands, dancing between his fingers. It responded as though he were moving a limb. It was almost instinctual, as easy as turning his head or bending his arm. The energy poured forth, rushing down his arm like a sweeping tide, and bursting out of his hand in an explosion of heat and energy. The lights in the room exploded in a shower of sparks. Kobe ducked down with a shout, covering his heat. Castiel, however, only flinched.

"That was … unexpected," he commented, looking at the smoking bulbs. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sam has some replacements in the storage room. Things tend to explode quite often around here."

"Right," Kobe said, breathing heavily. "I think that's probably enough for now."

Castiel nodded. "Let us return to the library."

Sam and Mabel were waiting for them. "Hey," Sam greeted them. "So, turns out, Mabel's not only a psychic, but a natural born witch."

"Isn't that awesome?" Mabel exclaimed.

Castiel squinted. "The chances of that happening are nearly impossible."

"I'm thinking the psychic bit is probably due to growing up around Kobe's grace. It must've rubbed off on her a bit," Sam theorized.

Castiel nodded. "As good an idea as any."

"Sam showed me how to make hex bags to hide us from demons," Mabel said, grinning enthusiastically."

"Nice," Kobe said, impressed. "Cas showed me how to blow things up."

"Cas!" Sam yelled.

"That was an exaggeration," Castiel defended himself. "I merely told him to try and manipulate his grace. He blew out the light bulbs on his own."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Another thing to add to the shopping list."

"Cas, I thought you said he had light bulbs," Kobe complained. "Now I'm gonna have to move around in the dark!"

"It seems that I was wrong."

Kobe sighed. "Whatever. Mabel and I will be leaving Sunday night anyway."

Cas and Sam suddenly seemed very quiet.

"Uh, listen, Kobe," Sam said. Kobe didn't like the tone of his voice very much. "Now that you're grace is active, people are gonna start to notice you. Your sister too, especially if you're together all the time. In this life, once you're in it, you never really stop running."

"You're saying I can't go back to school. That _we_ can't go back to school. To our home?" Kobe stated. "No. I don't believe it. If I'm an angel, I should be strong enough to fight off anything that comes after us."

Sam sighed. "Kobe. The demons aren't gonna stop."

"The angels will want to find you as well," Castiel input solemnly. "They're not fond of rogues. I know from experience."

Mabel was trembling nearby, tears forming in her eyes. "This can't be happening. We need to go home! Our parents! What are we gonna do?!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "But the bunker is the safest place you can possibly be. It's warded against practically everything."

"I was supposed to be an engineer," Kobe said. "Mabel wanted to do animal sciences. All the years of work we've put into this … doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it does. That knowledge will just be put to a different use now. Again, I'm sorry, but … this is just the way it has to be. The way it always is."

Kobe shook his head, holding it in his hands. "I'm going to my room." Dakota followed at his heels, tail almost dragging on the floor. Mabel wiped a tear away from her cheek. The room was swallowed by silence.


	3. World of Monsters

**Thank you for reviewing, Wolfimus Prime. Your comment brightened my day. :)**

Kobe lay on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Dakota was curled up, her chin resting on his shins. Even though no one was watching, Kobe struggled to hold his tears at bay. He _had_ to go see his parents. But that would put them in danger, maybe even get them _killed_. A silent sob wracked his body, and he breathed shakily.

His grace pulsed miserably, glowing a dull blue. How had he gotten here? Just last night, he'd been safe in his apartment, studying for finals, and now he'd been thrust into this unbelievable reality of magic, angels, and demons. And he, himself, was an angel!

The meager light slipping in under his door flickered. Kobe took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd already broken enough light bulbs, no need to cause any more damage. It was insane to think that he could destroy something with a single thought, without moving a muscle.

Kobe sat up against his headboard and held out his hands. Dakota whined, looking up at him. He licked his lips uncertainly as he reached for his grace. This time, he was much more careful as he pushed it out into his hands. His palms glowed a bright blue-white, the bones showing through like an x-ray scan. Grace drifted like smoke around his fingers, beautiful, dangerous. Kobe exhaled, letting it return back to his center.

Dakota stood up, paws sinking into the blankets and memory foam, and sniffed Kobe's hand, curious. Kobe smiled softly and didn't even push her away when she licked him. At least Dakota would be safe here in the bunker.

A knock came at the door. "Kobe? It's Mabel. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Kobe responded, straightening up some more and rubbing any unshed tears from his eyes. The door swung quietly open, revealing his sister. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face puffy as she wordlessly entered and sat down on the edge of his bed, closing the door behind her.

"We can still talk to them on the phone. Or use Facetime," Mabel said after a moment. "Sam said the signals can't be traced to the bunker."

"But we can't go home."

Mabel shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"So, what? We just live here? With Sam and Cas? We barely know who they are. You saw how Sam reacted in the kitchen earlier, how prepared he was for a fight. He's got problems. I mean, he's the one who summoned a demon in the first place!"

"Because he wanted to find his brother," Mabel said quietly. "Because he cares. And he's just trying to do his best in what's turning out to be a pretty crappy world."

"Yeah, well, if he'd never summoned that demon, we wouldn't be here right now."

"You don't know that. I could've had a different vision, or something else would've happened, and we'd probably be in the exact same situation. You'd still be an angel, whether you knew it or not, and I'd still be a witch."

Kobe sighed, but then a grin crept slowly across his face in the darkness of the room. "So I can call you a witch now, and it wouldn't be lying?"

Mabel punched him in the shoulder. "Shut it, Halo. You better not start going around wearing togas."

He scoffed. "Why not? It'd be nice and breezy."

Mabel laughed. "Yeah … Everything's gonna be fine. You, me, Dakota, Sam and Cas--we're in this together. For the long run, it seems. Our lives aren't over. We've just started a new chapter."

Mabel turned and looked up into Kobe's eyes. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. Dakota barked and nuzzled in.

"Woah, hey …" Kobe protested, but gave in after a moment and hugged her back. "Alright. New chapter." He huffed. "A witch and an angel walk into a bar …"

Mabel shoved him away. "You're such a dork."

"Knucklehead."

The atmosphere was peaceful now, both siblings just sitting there and enjoying each other's company, sharing jokes and stories.

"Remember that time I gave your stuffed pony a haircut because I thought it would grow back?" Kobe asked.

"How could I forget," Mabel deadpanned. "I will _never_ forgive you for your crimes."

Kobe chortled. "Oh, but you didn't hesitate to take your revenge … you duct-taped me to your chair and gave me a haircut instead. It was uneven for _months_ after that. Mom was _so_ mad, but Dad let you get away with it. He said it was a 'just and fair punishment, an eye for an eye'."

"Hey, it's not my fault you grow it so long! I think it would look better short."

"And _I_ think your opinion is invalid. These luscious locks shall never be tamed."

Mabel snorted, then yawned immediately after. "God, it's late. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I picked the room across from yours, by the way."

"Alright. Night, May."

"Night." She smiled one last time, then stood up and slipped out the door. Kobe let out an enormous yawn, and got up, changing into some cotton pajamas provided in one of his drawers. Then, he lay back down and shifted until he was lying on his side. Dakota curled back up by his feet, and soon enough, Kobe was sound asleep.

Kobe woke to a glorious smell in the morning: _bacon_. He opened his eyes and did his best to rub away the blurry vision. Soon, he was able to make out Dakota sitting at the edge of his bed, whining.

"Okay," Kobe sighed. "Dog first. Then food."

Seeing as he had to go up and down two flights of stairs in order to take Dakota outside, Kobe made extra sure that she was done before returning. Soon enough, though, he made it to the kitchen where Mabel was doing her best to show Castiel how to cook bacon and eggs.

"Okay, careful not to burn it. Good, good. Those ones are done, see? Nice and crispy. Put them on the plate. Use the spatula."

Castiel seemed uncertain, but he did as Mabel said. Step by step, she coached him through the cooking process until there was enough food for everyone. Despite being a little shaky, Cas managed reasonably well.

Sam entered the kitchen. "Who cooked this up? And … where did we get eggs and bacon from?"

Mabel grinned proudly, throwing her arm as best she could over Castiel's shoulder. She passed right through his burnt, intangible wings. "Cas and I went on a trip to the store, and then I showed him how to cook."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really. Cas? _You_ cooked this? And you didn't burn the bunker down?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Cas said, marveling at the food. "I even made some for myself. I know it will only taste like molecules, but I'd like to try it anyway. I miss the ability to taste."

"Wait, you can't taste? Does that mean I can't taste either? I tasted the pizza last night. Will that go away?" Kobe asked?

Cas shook his head. "No, you should be fine. Seeing as your angelic parents would have to have been in vessels when you were conceived. Most of their DNA would have been wiped out, but enough remains to allow you to retain all human senses."

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Angels don't need to eat."

Kobe frowned. "Wait, really?"

"Or utilize human facilities," Castiel added. "I remember when I was human, I thought urination was the strangest thing."

Mabel snorted milk. "Oh my God. That's the best thing I've ever heard anyone say."

Castiel tilted his head. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so what happens to the food that you eat if you don't have to go the bathroom?" Mabel asked, a serious look on her face.

"I can't believe we're talking about this right now," Kobe groaned.

"Anything you eat will be consumed directly by your grace," Castiel informed them.

"Thank God," Mabel sighed. "Now I don't have to deal with the destruction that he leaves in the bathroom anymore."

Kobe's face reddened. "Mabel! I don't leave _any_ destruction in the bathroom! Just--eat your breakfast!"

Mabel's laughter filled the room. Sam looked on with a smile, and Castiel just seemed confused.

"I don't understand how going to the bathroom could cause physical destruction."

Kobe facepalmed.

"Alright. So, this is the safety, okay? Remember to switch it off when you want to shoot," Sam instructed, standing in front of Kobe and Mabel with a gun in hand.

Kobe held onto his own gun with trepidation. He'd already loaded it, and now he used his thumb to click off the safety. He was now holding a live weapon in his hands.

"Good. Now, watch how I stand. Keep your arm straight. Stand sideways and point your foot in the direction you want to shoot." Sam aimed at the distant target and fired off six rounds in rapid succession, the first three hitting the head almost dead center, the rest puncturing the chest. "Okay. Now, Kobe, you try."

Kobe swallowed nervously but steeled himself as he moved to stand in front of a different target. _Bang! Bang! Bang bang!_

"Huh," Sam said. "Not bad for your first time. Looks like you hit the chest at least once. It just takes some practice. Now, Mabel, you go."

Mabel didn't seem nervous at all. Instead, there was an air of fierce determination around her. _Don't mess up._

 _Shut up._

 _Hey, stop reading my mind!_

 _I'm not, you projected that right at me!_

Kobe glared in her direction. Sam looked at each of them, confused. Mabel shook her head, her hair bouncing with the movement. She took a deep breath, then fired five rounds into her target. Kobe whistled, impressed. She'd managed two shots in the chest and one in the head.

Mabel turned around and made a show of blowing the smoke from her gun, smirking. "Now _that's_ how you shoot a gun."

Sam grinned. "You're a natural. We'll practice a little more tomorrow. For now, though, I want to show you a few defensive hand-to-hand moves."

He led them out of the gun range and into the next room over. A large black mat covered the majority of the floor, and various pieces of equipment lay scattered around. "I'm gonna show you guys what to do if someone's pointing a gun at you. Mabel, you're up first."

By noon, Mabel was exhausted, and Kobe would have been--if he weren't an angel. Sam, meanwhile, hadn't even broken a sweat. At the moment, they were all sitting in the library.

"So," Kobe said. "Where did you learn all this stuff from?"

Sam blew air out of his mouth. "Long story. My dad was an ex-marine. He taught my brother and me everything we know, and we've just kept building on it our whole lives."

"Yeah, so, what exactly do you do? You haven't really told us everything," Mabel pointed out.

Sam nodded. "Alright. So. You know about, demons, angels, witches, all that. But that's not all. There are other monsters out there. And ghosts, and even pagan deities. They want to hurt people. A lot of them feed off of humanity. I'm what's called a Hunter. I seek out supernatural creatures and kill them."

"Awesome," Mabel breathed. Sam frowned, and Kobe shot her a disbelieving look.

"Uh, not exactly. I don't get paid for it, and people tend not to thank you for saving their lives from monsters."

"Oh. Less awesome, then."

"Yeah."

"So, what have you done?" Kobe asked, curious. "What hunts have you been on?"

Sam shrugged. "Mostly ghosts. Vamps, werewolves, shifters. Demons are pretty common nowadays."

"You gotta tell us all about this stuff," Kobe said, eager to learn more.

Just then, Castiel entered the library, looking pale but otherwise okay. "Did he mention that he stopped the Apocalypse? That he and his brother have saved the world on more than one separate occasion?"

"Cas," Sam said, "come on. You were there too."

"Wait, what? The Apocalypse? Saving the world? Are you serious? And people don't _know_ about this?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah. Like I said, long story."

Kobe felt a wave of respect and awe wash over him. The things that Sam and his brother had done … He couldn't even wrap his head around it. The idea of saving the world was so unbelievable. Yet, apparently, Sam and Dean had done it more than once.

"So … where is your brother?" Mabel asked softly. Sam's face immediately hardened.

"Lost."

"He disappeared," Cas said, looking solemnly at Sam. "He had died, but … he came back and ran off with the King of Hell, Crowley."

"He's not thinking straight," Sam insisted. "It's the Mark, it's screwing with his head."

"The Mark?" Kobe asked.

"The Mark of Cain," Castiel explained. "Cain gave it to him so he could defeat a Knight of Hell, Abaddon, which he did, but it makes him violent. Wild. It urges him to kill."

"And now he's gone," Sam finished. His jaw was clenched tightly, knuckles white on the edge of the table.

"He'll come back," Mabel reassured him. "He's your brother. You two have obviously been through a lot together. You'll find him, one way or another."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I will." He pushed his hair back, straightening up in his chair. "Alright. So, we'll practice more tomorrow, okay? For now, just do whatever you want. Read some books. Practice your abilities. It doesn't matter." Sam stood up and left the library, presumably heading to his room. Kobe and Mabel exchanged a look.

"You really think Dean will come back?" Kobe asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Mabel said, certainty in her voice.

"There is nothing in this world that can keep Sam and Dean Winchester apart for long," Cas noted, standing up. "I'll find some books for you two to start with. Perhaps something on Demonology or ghosts."

Soon, there was a veritable pile of ancient tomes stacked on the table. "I'm going to look for a case," Cas informed them, laptop in hand. "Perhaps Sam and I will bring you two with if it's not too dangerous."

Kobe was immediately excited. "Yeah, sounds great!" Cas nodded and sat with them at the table, keys clicking away as he searched through the news. The sound of paws on wood indicated Dakota's presence as she disappeared underneath the table to lie near Kobe's feet. Mabel opened a book and began to read.

Kobe felt his grace thrumming around his heart. He glanced at Castiel's broken wings and wondered what his own would look like when they grew. As he lifted the cover of his own book, his mind raced with thoughts of using his powers and flying. Mabel looked up at him and smiled softly.

 _I bet your wings will be beautiful._

 _You won't even be able to see them, though._

 _No. But you can describe them to me, and that'll be enough._

Kobe smiled back at her before returning to his book. _The first thing you have to know about wendigos is that they're fast. Fast, and incredibly intelligent. You can't outrun them. You can't outsmart them. Just hope you get the chance to light them on fire--before they get to you._


	4. Smited? Smote? Smit?

**Thank you, Wolfimus Prime and Michael, for your kind reviews. :)**

Sam had shadows under his eyes. He must have been staying up late looking for his brother. However, it seemed as though helping Kobe and Mabel had filled him with a new purposeful energy. Mabel especially liked to listen to him talk about different kinds of spells and ingredients.

Sam didn't know much witchcraft himself, seeing as his past experiences with witches usually ended bloody, but the library held boundless resources for study and learning. Mabel had never been much of a reader, but now, whenever Kobe saw her she seemed to have a book in her hands.

"So, have you learned any spells?" Kobe asked as they sat in the library.

Mabel grinned. "Several. But my favorite is an Enochian one that Cas taught me. I can use it to light up a room, kinda like _lumos_ in Harry Potter."

"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd like. Useful, too. Care to demonstrate?"

"Oh, yeah. Watch this!" Mabel held out her hand, aiming at no particular area, Her eyes glowed purple as she shouted, " _Olpirt!_ "

The room was instantly consumed by a blinding white light, seeming to seek out and fill every nook and cranny. Kobe covered his eyes until his hands and eyelids no longer glowed red.

"Turn it, down, geez! You're gonna blind me!"

Mabel answered with a cackle, and Kobe rolled his eyes.

Sam entered the room, alarmed. "Hey, what's going on? I saw a flash--oh. Mabel." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, anyway."

"It's noon," Kobe stated, raising his eyebrows

"Oh. Well, uh, I think I found us a case. One that you guys can come with on."

Mabel perked up. "Will I get to use my spells? And my gun?"

Sam huffed. "Yeah, probably. I'm thinking it might be a Wendigo, up in Oregon."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kobe asked. "Let's go."

They immediately began to gather supplies. Sam packed flare guns, especially, seeing as Wendigos could only be killed by fire. Castiel appeared just as they were about to leave. He looked tired and disheveled.

"Woah, Cas, hold up. You sure you want to go?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam. My grace may be weak, but I still have the strength of an angel. Don't worry about me."

Sam still seemed doubtful, but he let Cas come anyway. Soon enough, he and the angel were in the Impala and ready to go. Kobe and Mabel were taking the Buick. Without anyone left at the bunker to take care of Dakota, she was coming with too. Kobe was reluctant to take her into danger, but Sam reasoned that she could be useful in tracking down the Wendigo. Generally, wendigos only ate humans, so Dakota probably wasn't in any danger anyway.

The drive from Lebanon to Blacksaddle, Oregon lasted nineteen hours, not including breaks. To put it simply, it was utterly exhausting. They had to split the trip into two parts, stopping for the night somewhere in Utah. Eventually, however, the two classic cars pulled into town and stopped at a motel called the Black Swan Inn.

Everyone was gathered in one of the two rooms they'd checked out. Kobe stifled a yawn as he stood near one of the beds. Dakota sat by his feet.

"So, the witness was camping with her friends, right? And she saw all three of them get dragged off by a dark figure in the night?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "Cas and I are gonna suit up, talk to her, try and find out where this Wendigo might be lurking. You guys come with and pay attention to what we do. You'll be our agents-in-training."

Kobe frowned. "Uh, this is pretty serious. Impersonating federal agents?"

"Don't worry, I do it all the time," Sam reassured him. "You'll get the hang of it. Just act natural."

"Yeah, Kobe, act natural. I mean, how hard can it be?" Mabel teased.

Kobe shook his head. "I'm not the one who did theater all throughout high school. How is a twenty-two-year-old person supposed to look like a fed? Or, in your case, nineteen?"

"You know," Sam said, "Dean gave me a badge that said 'Bikini Inspector' on it once?"

"Wait, and you didn't get caught?" Mabel asked incredulously.

Sam grinned. "Nope! So trust me. People tend not to think too hard about these kinds of things. So take these." He handed them a pair of fake badges. "And put on those clothes we got you the other day."

Still doubtful but feeling slightly better, Kobe changed into the cheap black suit that Sam had bought. It was a little loose but seemed to fit well enough. Straightening his tie, Kobe looked at his reflection in the mirror. His long, dirty blonde hair was neatly combed and pushed behind his ears, curling slightly a few inches above his shoulders.

"Lookin' good," Mabel said, walking up from behind him. "Yeah, you could be a fed. Definitely."

Kobe turned to look at his sister. She was in a tan pantsuit, thick hair pulled back into a tight bun. "You too. Funny how clothes can do that."

"Yeah. You ready to go?"

Kobe nodded, and the pair walked out of the motel. Sam and Cas were waiting by the Impala, Sam in a suit and Cas in his usual overcoat with a white dress shirt on underneath. When they saw the siblings coming, they got into the car and started it up. Soon enough, Kobe and Mabel were following them to the witness's house, Dakota lying contentedly in the backseat.

Sam knocked on the door. About a minute passed before it was finally opened by a distraught looking woman in her early twenties.

"Cindy Jardine? I'm Agent Rogers, this is Agent Parker. We're here from the FBI."

Cindy frowned at Kobe and Mabel, who were standing behind the two more experienced "agents".

"W-who are they?"

"Agents Allen and Queen. They're training to be field agents."

"Oh. Well, come in, I guess … But I already talked to the police, so just … make it quick?"

"Of course, Ms. Jardine. We won't take up much of your time."

The group followed Cindy into her home and made themselves comfortable in her living room. Kobe's hands were sweaty from nerves, but he kept up his poker face. To an outsider, he would seem to be perfectly calm. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a theater kid, but he _did_ know how to keep up appearances.

"Could you tell us exactly what you saw?" Sam began.

Cindy took a shaky breath. "It was around two in the morning when Jace accidentally woke me up. He was just going to the bathroom. But while he was outside, h-he … I heard him _screaming_. And I heard a growl. It sounded like it was laughing. I know the police think it was a bear that did it, but it wasn't. And I don't think you guys would be here if you thought it was either. After … whatever it was took Jace, it disappeared.

"Everyone, Maggie and Nora and I, we hid in my tent. It came back maybe ten minutes later. Nora tried to run, but--oh God. It was so fast. If I blinked, it was gone. Once it had Nora, it went away again. Maggie and I made a break for it. We were almost to where we'd parked the car when it came back. It only took it about five minutes that time. It scratched me, then took Maggie. I got to the car and drove away as fast as I could."

Mabel looked sick, and Kobe _felt_ sick. They'd read about monsters and the like back at the bunker, but the uncontainable _fear_ painted on Cindy's face wasn't something they could easily forget. They had experienced a demon, but that was a brief encounter at best. This woman had just lost her three best friends to some horrible monster living in the woods, with no explanation and no way of knowing what could have happened to them. Kobe decided right then at there that he had to save Cindy's friends. No matter what.

"We'll find them," Kobe said, not even thinking about his role as an FBI agent. Right now, all he cared about was helping Cindy. "We'll rescue your friends. Don't worry. We'll make sure their safe."

Mabel had a look of fierce determination set on her face. "What he said."

Cindy gave them the most grateful look that Kobe had ever seen. " _Thank you._ Please, just let them be okay."

Sam nodded appraisingly at Kobe and Mabel, then focused back on Cindy. "Now, Cindy, you said that whatever took your friends came back faster the second time. Do you know what direction you were headed in when you were running for your car?"

Cindy nodded vigorously. "North-east."

"Thank you for your time," said Castiel. "You've been very helpful."

Sam gave Cindy their numbers, and the group left. Almost immediately, they returned to the motel to pick up their gear.

"Good job back there, guys. You seem to have gotten the hang of this already," Sam said, looking at Kobe and Mabel.

"I just said what I normally would've," Kobe said, shrugging. He held up a flare gun, looking at it with curiosity.

Sam laughed. It seemed as though this hunt had really taken his mind off Dean. There was no need to be worrying about his poor, deranged brother when they had a Wendigo to deal with. However, Kobe noted that the darkness that always seemed to be lying over Sam's eyes still remained.

Castiel met Kobe's eyes, seeming to know what he was thinking. Instead of mentioning it, though, he just said, "Be careful. If you're hurt, I may not be able to heal you."

Kobe wondered yet again what had brought the angel to such a low point. Castiel's grace seemed to flicker occasionally, as weak as it was, and those burnt, scarred wings were a haunting sight to behold. However, Kobe refrained from asking what was probably a very personal question. Cas didn't need to explain himself to Kobe, at least not right then.

"Don't worry. I'm an angel of the Lord, after all. What could go wrong?"

Mabel shook her head. "Never, ever say that, Kobe. Ever."

The forest was thick with foliage and mossy tree trunks. The canopy was so dense that everything below was cast in a constant twilight. Insects and birds filled the air with their eerie chirps and calls. Kobe trudged along at the rear of the group, his boots sticking in the mud and squelching as he walked. Dakota padded along at his side.

Thankfully, a clearing opened up ahead. Here, at least, some sunlight could be let through. Unfortunately, the scene that it illuminated was not a pleasant one. Camping equipment was strewn across the entire clearing. Tents were shredded. Blood splattered the grass and canvas like some grisly Jackson Pollock painting.

"This must be where Jace or Nora was dragged away," Sam observed, pointing out a patch of flattened grass. "Heading north-east, just like Cindy said."

Dakota sniffed at the blood, ears back. She growled and paced, then turned and sniffed the air. She looked north-west, then at Kobe, then back again.

"Are you sure?" Kobe asked. "I mean, I think Dakota's trying to tell us something else."

Sam frowned. "The wind might be throwing her off."

Kobe was unsure, but in the end, he decided to go with Sam's instincts. After all, he had years of experience under his belt.

"Come on Dakota." The husky whined, but moved along with them anyway. They plodded away from the campsite, keeping their eyes peeled for any clues they might have missed.

"This _sucks_ ," Mabel complained. "I wish I had angelic endurance. It's _hot_ out here, too."

Castiel seemed to be feeling the effects as well. A light sheen coated his forehead. "It shouldn't be much farther," he said breathlessly. Mabel grumbled a little but continued without further complaint.

After another few minutes of hiking, a jolt of fear shot through Kobe. His eyes widened, darting around in search of the cause but finding nothing. Then, he realized that his grace was causing it. Subconsciously, it had sensed something out there in the woods.

"Guys," Kobe warned, trying to keep calm. "I think it's here. I think I can sense it."

Sam and Cas immediately pulled out their flare guns. Mabel fumbled a little but managed to do the same. Unfortunately, there weren't guns enough for Kobe to have one.

A twig snapped somewhere off to their left. Mabel raised her gun but found nothing to shoot at. Suddenly, there was the sound of rapid footsteps, and then Sam and Cas were being flung back into the trees. The creature, a gray monstrosity with long limbs, a skeletal appearance, and a ghoulish face, tore their weapons from their hands. It hissed furiously, ready to strike again, but Mabel shot at it before it could do so.

The Wendigo saw the attack coming and dodged out of the way, turning its monstrous attention on Kobe's sister. Mabel fired again, but once more, the Wendigo managed to duck away into the foliage. Dakota barked, trying her best to scare it off, but her tail was tucked tight between her legs. She knew she was no match for the Wendigo.

Mabel ran out of ammo. Sam and Cas seemed to be out for the count. The Wendigo moved in.

" _Olpirt!_ " Mabel shouted desperately, eyes flaring purple, but the monster was only temporarily deterred. Kobe was terrified, but Mabel was in danger. Still not sure of how well he could control his powers, he reached for his grace and focused on the creature approaching his sister. Charging forward with a desperate cry, Kobe caught the Wendigo by surprise. As they crashed to the ground, he pressed his hand against the monster's wrinkled forehead and poured his grace into its body. Just like the demon, it burned from the inside out. Blue-white grace light shot out from its eyes and mouth for a few moments, and then it went limp. Dead. Kobe simply fell onto his back, too high on adrenaline at the moment to think of doing much more.

Mabel walked over to him and pulled him up by his hand. She was breathing heavily, a mixture of fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Bro. You kicked that thing's butt."

Kobe grinned weakly. "Yeah … I guess so.You slowed it down, though."

"I suppose I did. Oh, this is so awesome."

"You're crazy, you know that? You almost _died_. Not awesome!"

"Pretty awesome."

Kobe shook his head, but then heard groaning from nearby. "Sam? Cas?" He walked through the bushes to find the two slowly sitting up. Sam rubbed his head, wincing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kobe smited the Wendigo."

"Or did I smote it? Smit?"

Sam laughed. "Nice work! Looks like you guys can officially call yourselves Hunters now. And honestly … I've never been able to work out 'smite'."

"Nor have I," Castiel said, rising slowly to his feet.

"What? But you're an angel!" Mabel exclaimed, amused.

"I can say it in Enochian if you would like."

"Teach me later. We've still gotta find Cindy's friends."

Those words immediately changed the mood. Back to work. Dakota barked from nearby, looking at them expectantly.

"Alright, 'Kota, lead the way," Kobe said. The husky quickly began to lead them through the forest, heading north-west from the campsite. Soon enough, they came to a natural cave in the side of a high cliff. It was dark inside, but at least the Wendigo was dead. There was nothing to fear now.

Three figures were barely visible in the back of the cave. They were tied up and semi-conscious, but thankfully alive.

"Hey, are you three alright?" Sam asked, checking on each one, looking for injuries while untying their binds.

"The Wendigo must've tricked us to think it lived farther east," Kobe mused. "Smart. Unfortunately for it, we had Dakota."

Mabel nodded. "Good girl, Dakota." The husky barked excitedly, nuzzling up against her hand. A few moments later, all three of the captives were free and on their feet. They were injured and bloody, but there was nothing fatal.

About an hour after their rescue, Cindy's friends were safely recovering in Blacksaddle's hospital. Cindy herself appeared almost as soon as she heard, greeting each of her friends with a gentle hug and showering their rescuers with thanks and appreciation. She didn't ask what it was that had taken them. She didn't seem to want to know.

Eventually, it was time to head back home. The four had another long drive ahead of them, but in the end, it didn't matter. Kobe was just happy that he'd managed to do some good and save some lives.

The bunker was a sight for sore eyes. Even though it had only been three days, it felt like a lifetime. Kobe poured some food into Dakota's new bowl, then went to his room to relax. His grace was bright as ever, shining brightly in his chest. But then, Kobe noticed something new. Branches of grace had begun to spread towards his upper back, between his shoulder blades. They were tinged red and gold at the ends. Kobe wondered what they were. He would just have to ask Castiel in the morning. Angels may not need to sleep, but that doesn't mean they can't. For now, Kobe just wanted to rest. His eyes slid shut, and he fell quickly into a peaceful slumber.

 **Note: The correct word is "smote".**


End file.
